Symphony Of The Games
by TecNicolorkrystal
Summary: Distict Twelve did not have two victors before Katniss and Peeta. It had three. Meet Symphony Acrate. A girl who survived the games at fourteen and managed to have the Capitol crush her one love. Now she must see her loves brother into the arena.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: And here it is! I have saved my Xover for a while, I wanted to start this first. It is my Hunger Games! But its not like a SYOT thingy. Although I may need a few name suggestions here and there and what not. :) I wrote this when I was a very inexperienced writer and looking at it, its absolutely horrible. But I'm using it as an outline! Like one of my Harry Potter fics that will get up here eventually. Old and is now an outline. But its really really long. Any way this is like the info about my character and then the next one will be the actual prologue. Here we go! It is set during the before the seventy fourth hunger games. The sixty ninth games I believe if I did my math right. That's the games right before Annie Cresta won. She was fourteen. **

**Title: Symphony of the Games **

**Rating: T(for now, may go up in case of blood!) **

**Disclaimer I do not own the Hunger Games. :( **

_**Symphony Acrate **_

My names Symphony Acrate. I am now nineteen for the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games. This will be my fourth year as a mentor and let me tell you it is _hell_ as a mentor. Seeing those kids into the arena, to their deaths. The only reason I haven't succumbed to where Haymitch is, is because I am the last hope for those kids. They actually have a mentor who can try to help them. I don't know how much further I can go though. The night mares are constant. I have enough money to buy paper now that I am writing poetry and journaling constantly. That's my release. I wake up pen in hand, where as Haymitch wakes up with a knife, ready to kill.

I was good off as a person in District Twelve. I didn't live in the seam but I wasn't a towns girl either. I was some where in between. I was one of the most stubborn kids in my class so I didn't have a lot friends. This girl named Lily befriended me. Se was a merchants daughter and extremely shy so we found each other.

My family consisted of me, my younger sister Holly who is four years younger than me and my little brother Beaker who is a year younger than her. My mother works with Ruba the butcher. She is her favorite of her few employes and is her second in command. So we get more pay than others. My father works in the coal mines, our districts industry. Life could really be worse. We could live in the seam. I have my mothers softer face and dark black hair but my fathers piercing blue eyes. Its an unsettling combination and would scare people away. Others would be blonde and blue eyed or black and Grey eyed. I was the only mix. My skin was pale and I didn't tan very well, though I don't burn. My siblings got my fathers dark skin.

__How could I forget to mention him? I mean he was my friend, my crush. I'm surprised he didn't come up first. His name is Mason Mellark. The oldest boy of the baker. He looks similar to his brothers Peeta and Nicholas. Ashy blonde hair, lare muscles. He was taller than his brothers who were a stout and stocky, he was lean, broad and tall. He was four years older than I was. Eighteen during the games I got sent into and my fellow tribute. It turned out that he loved me back, but being in the Hunger Games, well, you all know how that would end. We had teamed up a bit before the final eight. We knew we couldn't both live but we weren't thinking about that. We were just trying to stay alive. He died to send me home.

**A/N: And theres Symphony! Odd name yes, but her mother loved music and thus this came. I was tempted to make Holly a Melody and the brother a girl and name her Harmony but that seemed like over kill. Hope you liked. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is the real prologue, that was just info pretty much, sorry if it bored you. I plan to start each chapter with a segment from her games. Bits and pieces. This one is all part of the games and is why it is in Italics. I hope you guys liked and please review! This bit is during the last four. **

**Title: Symphony Of The Games **

**Rating: T(for now, may go up because of blood) **

**Disclaimer: I Do not own the Hunger Games :(**

_**Prologue **_

_I knew he would be close. I mean they had to know we were coming and he had teamed up with her. I just couldn't tell where he was. I looked around, frantic almost. I hadn't heard_ _from Mason in a while. I should worry. One hand on my bow, the other brushing the knife in my belt. Where was her? _

_ "Right behind you",he growled in my ear. _

_ I whipped around and jumped back bearly missing his sword. He stabbed at me and I scurried around a tree, desprate to evad, my sense going into overdrive. _

_ "Nett!",Shine calls. Shes far away. He won't reach her. _

_ I lunge at him with the knife, I drive it deep into his belly. He screams. The butt of the sword makes contact with shoulder. I roll I away and I get up fast. The cannon fires. Someones dead. I make a mad dash for where the scream came from. He follows behind. Shine's body is limp lifeless as Mason is leaning aganst a bolder and breathing heavily. His hand is covered in blood and clutching his side. Nett and I stare each other down before resuming are battle. Hes now fueled with anger at the death. He probably wanted to kill her himself. He whirrs the blade at me. I can't shoot him at close range. He then looks at Mason. _

_ He lunges at him and stabs him on the other side wich sends a howl from him. He's far enough away now though. I fix the arrow and send it flying through his brain. The second cannon fires and I hurry to Mason. His face is pale and his eyes are closed. _

_ "No! NO! Mason, you were supposed to go home. Not me!". _

_ He opens his eyes and smiles. "His Sym. Thought he got you". _

_ My eyes are tearing up. "Never. That lug couldn't catch me." _

_ He grinned. And then took a shuttering breath. I had to say ot now, camras or no camras. _

_ "Mason...I love you.". I say it. I can almost hear the capitol gasping. _

_ He smiled. "I love you too.". _

_ I leaned forward and our lips met. It was filled with sweat and blood but it was perfect. I pulled away and I could tell he was going. _

_ "NO! Mason! You can't go! I can't go on!", I yell to him. _

_ He coughs. "Sympohny, you are going to win. You're winning for us. Give my family my best? And I love you Sym. I always have". He says. _

_ I can't go on from here. I knew I couldn't. I would die here with him. And as he slipped from the world I finally let the tears run down my cheeks. _

**A/N: Nothing to say...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:Hello again! I got a review! Yay! More are always awesome of course you wonderful readers you. I hope that you guys had liked the last chapter so I worked hard and hurried to type this. Iactually typed some of it on my iPod because I had to get off for a while. So I hope you like it because my thumbs died for a while for you guys. Please review! Also, the first bit all in italics is her memories from the hunger games. I have used snip-its from the books and they are not mine! **

**Title: Symphony Of The Games**

**Rating: T(For now may go up later for blood!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games :( ** __

_**The Reaping**_

_ I awoke with Holly and Beaker burrowed into my sides under the blankets. I tried to move with out waking them. They had told me they were scared for me. That this was my third reaping and neither of them are there yet. Holly was ten and Beaker was nine. I sat up and edged forward. The stirred but they didn't wake. I went to dress in simple pants and a shirt. I comb through my black hair and head out for a walk. I'll need it to stay calm during the reaping when I'm stuck in a white dress with a pink stash and braids. _ _ I grab a few coins and I head out. I go to the bakers so I could get s few cookies frosted with flowers to give to my siblings. I walk in and the rusted bell dings. I smile as the baker waves. Hes a man of few words. He heads into the back and Mason comes out. A real smile finds my lips. _

_ "Hi Mason". _

_ "Hi Sym. What do you need?". He asks and brushes the hair out of his eyes. _

_ "A bag of the frosted cookies please", I say. _

_He gets a bag of frosted cookies. They had flowers on them. There was four in the bag,one for each of my family. I took it and payed for it._

_"Excited for the reaping? Its your last year and all." I say and lean on the counter._

_ He smiles. "Yes, I'm glad its my last one. I'm surprised I've made it this far. I'm glad to be an adult now too"._

_ I smiled at him. His birthday was yesterday, he just turned eighteen. I had given him a gift. It was a a small thing really but I knew he would like it. It was small bronze pocket watch that I had gotten engraved on the inside. It said, 'I wish you luck as an adult now, congratulations and happy birthday. Love, Symphony.'._ _ For my fourteenth birthday that was two months ago he gave me a silver locket shaped in a heart. It had a picture of us, it was taken a few months before my birthday and was shrunken to fit. He must have paid three months of pay for the thing. I had worked woth both Ruba and as a maid for months to afford that thing. Most people assumed we were dating, might even get married one day. And I would really like that, since I love him so much._

_ I smiled at him too. "I am as well."._

_ I turned to head to the door and he said, "Wait!"._

_ I turn around and he comes around the counter with something wrapped up in his hand. His standing right over me now. _ _ He hands it to me, its still warm. It must be a bit of the tart I love so much.  
><em>

_ "Happy Hunger Games", He whispers, his breath blowing into my face._

_ "Happy Hunger Games", I whisper back. _ _ And I did it, whether out of emotions, or need, or hi just being that close, I stood and pressed my lips lightly to his. It was sweet and nice and I didn't want to pull away. He had a goofy smile on his face now. _

_ "I have to go, My mom will be wondering were I am..", I trail off staring him right in the eye. _

_ He nods. "Bye, I'll see you after?"._

_ "Of course". _ _ I head out the door, waving through the windows as I walked back to my house. I couldn't keep the smile off my lips. Sure a gap of four years seemed big now, but if we did get married it wouldn't be weird. Not at all. _ _ As soon as I walk through the door I am ushered into the shower and then into that flimsy pink and white dress. Too soon were marched out to the square and I'm stuck with the other fourteens and and Mason is in with the eighteens. His last reaping. Hes going to make it. _

_ Effie Trinket comes on with her spring green suit and pale blue curls and announces, "Happy Hunger Games and may the odds, ever be in your favor!". _ _ Her accent just kills me because its so stupid, I almost want to burst out laughing._

_ "Ladies first!", she says and heads over to the reaping ball with the girls name in it._ _ I didn't here the name at first but I could tell its not a good one. The people around me shuffle and I'm in a halo of ground. _

_She says it again. _ _ "Symphony Acrate"._

_ My blood runs cold and I can here crying, probably my mother and sister. I slowly make my way through the crowd, they parted so I easily made it through. I mount the stage and Effie gives me a once over. I turn and face the crowd. My plans are now ruined. No Mason, no anything. I know hes in the back of the crowd, probably near tears. _ _ That's why when the boys name is drawn I almost break down right away._

_ Because the name Effie called was, "Mason Mellark."_

Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt

I awoke screaming. The nightmare was horrible. I saw Mason dying again, The bloodbath, the first time I killed someone, when I was stabbed in the leg by a dagger. I tried desperately to return my breathing to normal. It didn't work. I then noticed I wasn't in my house. I was in Haymitch's. I could tell by the smell. And there he is lying face down a few feet away in the trash. Bottle in one hand and knife in the other. I knew he would be hopelessly drunk. By the pounding in my head it was quite obvious that I was slightly hung over. I fell back over against the floor. Of course Haymitch was hopelessly drunk. It was the day if the reaping. That's why I was over here. To make sure he didn't die from too much wine and to drink myself tipsy. Because if he died I would be alone. And I couldn't handle that. I mean yes I have my family but they don't understand. They don't know the horrors of the games like me. What the capitol can do.

I pull myself up and wade through the wrappers and clothes and food to Haymitch. I knew he wouldn't be up until noon if he was slightly right in the head but I knew I would need to because of the reaping. Damn Ripper, she keeps letting him buy the stuff. I sigh and walk out of the stinking place and I leave the door open. I walk across the green to my house. My parents didn't want to intrude anymore after I had turned eighteen since I was a legal adult and they thought I would get married. I never have though. I don't want to. Not unless its though I might not have kids. Being a victor doesn't save them.

My younger sister is now fifteen and is all over town. She stays here most of the time but will sometimes stay with our parents. That leaves fourteen year old Beaker who is the talk of the girls and lives with me full time. He likes it better here and I like having company. I need it.

I walk into the house and close the door. He's pulling a comb through his blonde hair and is already dressed in a nice dress shirt and jeans.

I smile at him. "You look good Beak", I say. He gives me a grin. A goofy one just like the one Mason would have given me.

"Thank you, Sym.", He says. \

I head for up the staris and to my room. I strip off my clothes and hop into the hot mist. I shower Haymitch, and the games and everything else off me. After I dry off I pull out my clothes. A short black skirt and boots and a pale green shirt that falls low on my chest. It was his favorite color the green. I brush through my hair and pull the locket on. I know I need to go get Haymitch now. I know we'll be late. But with Haymitch that won't be much of a surprise.

It takes ten minutes to get him up and another ten to get him to put a shirt on. Hes been drinking since last night and thats not helping anything in my case. I finally get him out the door and drag him down to the square. The mayor is just finishing his speech when I drag him up. He falls into his chair and attempts to give Effie a hug and I barely manage to get him off her.

The mayor shakes his head and then introduces me and Haymitch and we get a bit of applause as victors and then he introduces Effie Trinket.

She nearly skips to the podium and happily announces, "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds _ever_ be in your favor!".

I notice that her hair is slightly skewed to the side. A wig. Was I expecting any less? Its normally a bubble pink but during my victory tour she had it as a deep purple.

She tries to fix the wig a bit and says, "Ladies first!", and she crosses over to the balls. She sticks her hand in and pulls out a piece of paper. The crowd has held its breath. She crosses back over to the podium. She smooths it down and reads the name clearly. "Primrose Everdeen".

The crowd murmurs unhappily at the fact that a twelve year old got picked. Everyone knows Prim. Shes a darling and you just have to love her. And now I'm seeing her into her death. She walks with small steps to the stage. I can see the tears in her eyes.

"Prim!", I hear someone cry. "Prim!".

The crowd parts and someone comes running through. She pushes her behind her and stands in front of the stage.

"I volunteer!",She says. Shes gasping for air. "I volunteer as a tribute!". 

_A volunteer? Oh, we haven't had one of those in years. _I think. Effie is still bubbly and she talks for a moment then there's a shuffle and shes up on the stage. She looks about sixteen with black hair Grey eyes. Shes from the seam.

"Whats your name?",Effie asks her.

"Katniss Everdeen", She replies. Her sister.

"I bet my buttons that was your sister. Don't want her to steal all the glory, do we? Come on, everybody! Lets give a big round of applause to our newest tribute!". Effie exclaims.

And to my relief not one person claps. No one. They have to know her. Every one knows Katniss. She trades in the hob, hunts in the woods. Takes care of her family. My dad knew her father. He was transferred to a different group the day before the accident that took her father. Theres a shift of mood in the crowd. And one by one they all raise the three middle fingers to her lips and hold it out to her. Its an old gesture. It means goodbye to someone you love.

I some how missed Haymitch getting out of his seat and has his arm around her.

"Look at her! Look at this one! I like her!". I look at him in horror. This wasn't ending well. "Lots of...spunk!". He exclaims. "More than you!", He says and stumbles to the edge of the stage. "More than you!", he points to the camera.

Was he challenging the Capitol? We don't get to know because he falls forward completely and knocks himself unconscious. Haymitch is soon on a stretcher and Effie is trying to control the crowd. Soon she gets them to quiet down and she yanks the first paper out of the ball and hurries back to the podium. "Peeta Mellark!", She calls.

I feel sick. Its Masons youngest brother. He was the one that frosts all the cookies I buy for my family and friends.

_No,no, NO! _I think. The crowd isn't happy about this either. The second Mellark to go in. But what can they do? Nothing. But at least now the decision of which tribute I want to keep alive is easy. Because I want Peeta to come home.

**A/N: And there it is! I hope you like it! Just some info on Symphony if you want it. She was nice but really stubborn before the games. Now shes broken, scarred and can be straight up sadistic if her temper pushes her to it. Shes strong minded and will get what she wants if she claws a few eyes out. Please review!**

**Edit: I FIXED IT!  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am sorry for what the last chapter looks like. I couldn't seem to get it to work for me and I am try to fix it but it doesn't want to listen, if you know how to fix it that would be greatly appreciated. Thank you sonofhell666**** for being my ONE reviewer! Lots of love go to you because you reviewed first and twice. I suggest that you aaaallll follow his beautiful example! I hope you all enjoyed this. I know you're reading, I got 55 hits with 21 repeats. I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE! Ahem, sorry for that. Its just that I've been spoiled with my Glee future fic with reviews. I'm not used to this anymore. Anywho, here it is! PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Title:Symphony Of The Games **

**Rating: T(for now may go in case of blood)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games **

_**The Train **_

_I sat under the blankets of my bed. Effie told me I could do whatever, wear whatever, order the staff around. Just be to dinner on time. Everything is at my instant disposal. But I don't want to. I'm going into the games. With my best friend. The boy I love. And I am going to die. District 12 has had only two victors out of sixty-nine Hunger Games. __**TWO! **__While some districts have ten or eleven, or even twenty. Its easier for them I guess. With so many mentors and they'd only need two every year. No wonder Haymitch is drunk all the time. I would be too. _

_ I hear my door being opened. I grab the blankets tighter. Someone sits on the bed. I'm crying harder now. _

_ "Sym. Sym? Come out, come out! Or I'll come in!". Mason says. _

_ I almost giggle. Almost. I don't move though. _

_ "Alright! I'm coming in!", Mason announces. _

_ He pulls part of the blanket up and weasels in side._

_ "Hi", I say softly. _

_ "Hi", he says._

_ His eyes look up at me, there filled with concern. "Symphony.", he says and grasps my hand. _

_ "I know its scary. And I know its going to be hard. But I promise that I will do every thing to protect you and bring you home.". _

_ Everything? "But that means you have to die?". I choke out. _

_ He nods. "But I want you to go home and be the third victor for 12. I will make sure that you __get home.". _

_ "What about your family?", I ask._

_ "They'd be sad, but they'd get over it. Yours would be devastated. What would Holly and Beaker do? If you go home, they'll never be hungry again when Ruba can't pay anyone or dad can't get home. They'll live a life of luxury in Victors Village. Think of this as my last gift to you. The only girl who ever really cared about me". _

_ I nod. My throat is closed because of the tears. _

_ "Come on. Effie will have a cow if we don't get to dinner". _

_ I snort. "Let her her have a cow. I don't care." _

_ "But if we get on Effie's good side then she'll have to get Haymitch to sign sponsors.". _

_ I nod. "Fine. Its the least I owe you, doing this your way". _

Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt

I sit across from Peeta in the dinning car. We were waiting for Effie and Katniss. I had no hope that Haymitch would show up. Peeta looks at me. Hes staring. I'm annoyed.

"What?", I snap.

He recoils from it a bit. "You were best friends with my brother". He says quietly.

My throat is closing of but I refuse the tears. My hand finds the locket around my neck. His pocket watch was on a longer chain and tucked inside of shirt.

"Yes.",I reply.

He looked at me another moment. "You said you loved him?".

The tears were really threatening. "Yes".

Luckily Effie showed up with Katniss and he didn't ask anymore questions.v

"Wheres Haymitch?", Effie asks in her bubbly tone.

"Last time I saw him he said he was going to take a nap", Peeta answers.

You can see her relax as he says this. She didn't want to deal with. Who can blame her after today?

The food arrives and I busy myself with eating and wondering how I'm going to keep Peeta alive. I'm already wanting the other kids in the districts to die but I want someone from _home_ to die as well. And that would weigh me down if I hadn't been in the games. When I returned home I could be vicious. I was apreciated and liked, but I never let people close. I wasn't the sweet little fourteen year old they sent into the arena. I came back a vicious fighting machine ready to kill.

After we finish our food with little conversation we head to the tv to watch the reapings. I don't pay much attention until they pull the twelve year old from district 11. Shes small with brown hair and tan skin. Her name was Rue.

When there done with district 12 Effie isn't happy about the way her wig looked.

"Your mentor has a lot to learn about presentation. A lot about televised behavior."

Sh makes it sound like this could easily be fixed.

Peeta laughs at this. "Hes drunk. Hes drunk every year".

"Every day", Katniss adds.

I snort. "Your telling me. Who do you think dragged him to the reaping in a decent shirt? Who makes sure he doesn't _die_ from all the liquor Ripper lets him buy?".

That has quieted them down. Katniss stares at me like I was insane.

"Why do you do that? Why put up with him?", She asks quietly.

I stand and glare daggers at her. "Because I would be alone".

I turn and head into the hallway nearly running into Haymitch and I can tell Effie isn't pleased with my quick exit. I hear Haymitch vomiting and Effie laughing and walking my way. She catchs up to me in the hallway as I reach my door.

"You wouldn't be alone". She says.

I turn and look at her. Anger bubbles through me. Like she'd know! "Yes. Because he is the only one who understands, no matter how damn drunk he is!", I shout at her.

Her face is shocked at my out burst and I slam the door in her face.

I'll be getting an earful from her.

**A/N: Yay! There is chapter three! I hope you enjoyed it. Its not as long I think but hey its there! Please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: If you haven't noticed yet where ever I am in the book thats where we are in Symphony's games as well. I don't know what I'll do when we get to Catching Fire. Maybe her life as a victor or something but well cross that bridge when we get there, okay? I know you're reading and I really want reveiws and I don't want to with hold chapters cuz that hurts me more than it hurts you. Trust me. I hope you guys like it! **

**Title:Symphony Of The Games **

**Rating: T(for now may go in case of blood)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games **

_**Mentors and Advice **_

_Haymitch was a was a freaking drunk so we had no help what so ever from him. So me and Mason stick togther and ask Effie's advice. Shes been watching the games enough that what she tells us is actually kind of helpful. _

_ "You want a water source. If you can get to the Cornicopia first and get out first you might be able to get something from in there. They also scatter things of value around too. Like a cup near the plates, a back pack in the middle and the weapons,medicine and food in the horn", she says._

_ I smile at her as the train approach the capitol. To the games. To Masons death. I look at him and remember his promise to me. He will do whatever he can do to send me home. I smile at him and he takes my hand as Effie tells us a few other important things. _

_ We eat as Haymitch drinks himself back into incoherntness and Effie talks about stratigies and is actually being helpful for once. Too soon we reach the capitol and are ushered into black cars. The city is brightly colored like candy and sweets. So bright is seemed fake in some places. I shrink away from the yellow buildings especially. _

_ When we make it to the remake center we're swept inside to meet our stylists. I just hope that ours doesn't think nudity is the best thing ever. One year our tributes were naked and covered in coal powder. It was degrading. _

Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt

I arise first and dress in the suit Effie insist I wear. Its a pale blue that off sets my eyes. The skirt not much longer than the one I wore yesterday and its a white button up shirt with a jacket. I change into the skirt and pull the shirt on keeping the top four buttons undone. I pull on the jacket and necklace. I put the chain holding his pocket watch over my head and tucking it inside the shirt. I grab the heels she left for me, there at least five inches, and walk down to the dinning cart bare foot. If I walk in them now I'll have to take them off later. I catch up with Katniss and Effie who who doesn't look very happy but doesn't say anything to me. I walk in and sit down next to the empty seat and across from Peeta.

"Sit down! Sit down!", Haymithch says, he waves Katniss over. She had stopped in the door way.

She comes and sits next to me. I fish out a piece from the fruit tureen with my fingers much to Effie's displeasure. I grin at her as I eat it. I shouldn't be doing this to annoy her further after I yelled at her last night but what does she know? She really crossed a line there.

Katniss gives a quizicle look at the hot choclate until Peeta explains it to her. She drains the cup before she pays attention to anything else. Haymitch is pouring spirits in his grape juice and I want to smack him upside the head for consuming more alcohol.

"So, you're supposed to give us advice", Katniss says.

I was going to respond but Haymitch got their first.

"Here's some advice. Stay alive.". HE bursts out laughing then and I almost join.

Peeta gives him a stare. "Thats very funny". He knocks the glass out of his hand and it shatters on the floor. "Only not to us".

Haymitch seems to consider this a moment before punching him in the jaw knocking him to the floor. I'm out of my seat the second after Katniss moved the knife inbetween his hand and the spirits. I Have my own knife in hand and am pointing it at Katniss. Haymitch doesn't retaliate. He squints at the two.

"Whats this? Did I actually get a pair of fighter this year?", he says surprised. He looks at me.

"It would seem so Haymitch". I say.

Peeta's gotten up and is taking ice from the tureen. Haymitch and I both stop him.

"No. Let it show", we both say.

"They'll think you mixed up with another tribute", Haymitch continues.

"That's against the rules", he says.

"Only if the catch you", I say.

Haymitch looks at Katniss. "Can you his anything else?", He asks.

She doesn't respond. She yanks it from the table and throws it at the wall. It stick between two boards.

"Stand over there", he says.

They move and he starts prodding and feeling their muscles, examining their faces.

"Won't be entirely hopeless. Once the stylists get a hold of you you'll be pretty enough", he says. They don't argue.

"All right, I'll make a deal with you. Don't interfere with my drinking and I'll stay sober enough to help you".

I actually burst out laughing at that. "You? Sober?", I get out. "I'll actually be getting help this year! Is this what I took to get you sober then? Should've told me soon 'Mitchy", I say.

He groans at the nick name. Nothing he can do about it though.

Peeta ignores that and says "Fine".

"So help us then! When we get to—". Katniss starts.

"one thing at a time. First you'll face the stylists. You are not going to like what they do. But don't complain, don't squirm. Don't resist.", He says. I nod in agreement.

"But—".

"No buts. Don't resist". And Haymitch leaves the car.

They look at me then. Katniss tries to say something but I scilence her. "You heard him. And thats the same from me too. Do not resist. No matter what you do.".

And I return to eating the fruit tureen by hand as Katniss and Peeta stand as we travel through the tunnels to the city.

**A/N: There It is! I hoped you guys liked this one. It took a little longer to write because I had to get a chapter up in another story in order to save her from her cousins hair pulling because she couldn't read it to them. But its here! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: And we've gotten to the stylists! I won't be covering Katniss' or Peeta's experience it will be Symphony and Haymitch as the get cleaned up by their stylists rather fast and Symphony meeting a wonderful stylist we all know. Here we go! **

**Title: Symphony Of The Games **

**Rating: T **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games :( **

_**The Stylist **_

_I flinch as my prep team dislodges any more hair from me. I've been stripped of the stuff and I'm actually happy to see it go. I never like it much anyway. But my skin feels so raw after all the solutions and lotions they've put me in. And the comments about how hairy or all the coal dust aren't helping._

_ Octaves smiles and says, "Grease her down!", as he applies more of his baby pink lip stick. _

_ Mayleene and Lilac put yet another lotion on me. I whine under my breath as it stings and then soothes the skin. I sigh then and they giggle at the sound effects. They've been doing that the entire time with all the noises I've made. _

_ Mayleene has bubble gum pink hair in many many layers with all of her ears, nose, belly button, and eye brow pierced. Lilac is dyed a light purple with shimmery silver tattoos all over her. Octaves had spring green hair that goes to his chin and parts over one of his eyes which are a deep purple and of course his beloved lip stick. The last member of my team is Veina. Her hair is dyed a dark blue and she has gold tatoos above her eyebrows. She is looking through the nail polish. _

_ I have been here for at least three hours and still my stylist has yet to make an appearance. He or she is bound to be an over the top, flamboyant idiot who is desperately trying to look young. _

_ Veina has spent the most time watching them. It was only their second year in the games or something. I liked Veina the best out of the them. Probably because she actually has has half a brain. _

_ Lilac smiles at me. "You don't look half bad now", She says. _

_ I pretend to smile shyly. "Thank you we don't have much of a cause to look pretty or stunning in 12". _

_ Mayleene gasps and Lilac looks distressed for me. _

_ "Well now that we've gotten all the grim and dirt off you you look pretty", Octaves adds. _

_ "Lets call Metron!",Mayleene exclaims. _

_ The trio dash out of the room leaving me with Veina. She smiles at me. _

_ "You really do look pretty", She says. _

_ I blush. "Thank you". _

_ But the moments ruined when my stylist comes in. Hes at least sixty with long curly hair dyed maroon piled on top of his head. His skin is dyed a light pink and his eyes are a deep purple. I gap at him until I close my mouth quickly. _

_ "Hello Miss Acrate. I'm Metron your stylist.", He pipes in the atrocious Capitol accent. "Shall we get you in your costume?". _

_ I nod and wonder what the doomed thing will look like. Veina comes forward with it. Its a coal miners jumper. Only the pants of been shredded into to shorts and the top part of the overalls in the sam condition. It hangs low on my chest and there won't be a shirt underneath. I'm put in shiny lace up boots and my body is powder with coal powder. He puts black lip stick on my lips and then places the helmet with the head lamp on me. _

_ Were escorted down to the chariots and I find Mason in a same condition. We burst out laughing. At each other, the stylists and prep teams, the chariot. They look at us funny but were on the chariots and soon pulling into the city. I grasp Masons hand. As we move forward. _

Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt T Tt

As soon as we get to the remake center and our tributes are whisked away to get remodled and probably stuffed into a skimpy coal miners suit Haymitch and I were taken to the mentors room. Do touch ups and make those who are sick looking or drunk look normal. They don't need to do much for me since I shave because I hot the hair so much and I keep my face in god condition. They put mascara and a dusting of eye shadow and blush on me and then I get to wander.

I take the shoes off again and take them with me. Haymitch is severely being transformed so I talk with Chaff as they fix him up and make him look sober.

"Hello Symphony", he purred in my ear as his arms wrapped around me.

I grinned for the first time in the last two days.

I responded in a similar seductive purr. "Hi Finnick". I nestle into his arms.

He wraps them tighter around me still in the character the Capitol created for him. But the touches of him are in there too. The reason his arms were around me for example. Chaff snorted.

"Don't hurt her Finnick. Shes a fighter but she still a virgin", Haymitch shouts from his side of the room.

"How would you know!",I shouted back at him.

Finnick simply laughs and Chaff chuckles as I scowl. Finnick releases me and I turn to face him. His face as handsome as it ever was and his bronze hair curling slightly. His smile dazzling and his golden tan contrasting greatly against my pale skin.

I smiled as he took my hand. We stay close to each other during the Games in the Capitol. He is trying to stop the capitol from harming me.

"He would know. Hes your only neighbor", Chaff points out.

I stick my tongue out at him. "I'm gunna go see how the stylists are. And how bad the costumes are this year".

"Can I come with you?",Finnick asks almost to eagerly.

I smile and nod consent. I offer my hand and he takes it as we head down to the stylist quarters. I stop though in a hallway in and look at him. He looks at me questioningly.

"Finny you can't keep doing this", I say quietly. I know their being watched but its the Capitols business anyway.

He tries to act dumb. "Doing what?".

"You can't protect me from them much longer", I said choking up.

His arms are around me and my head on his chest. I sobbed lightly.

"I will _never_ let them do what they're doing to me to you", he whispers.

"You might as well let them. I'm far past of age and you can't throw them off me forever", I said looking up into his eyes.

He kissed my forehead. "Watch me".

I pull myself together and he wipes the tears away. He picks me up and carries me the rest of the way with ease. Hes at least six feet and I push five feet four inches. And I'm still really light. He set me down when we reached the door. The name read 'Cinna'. I look to Finnick for an answer.

"Hes new?", I ask.

Finnick nods. "I haven't heard of him".

I knock on the door and a young man comes to the door. I gasp. Finnick's hand tightens on my hand. He knew I was going into the flashback. He doesn't even look like him! And then I realize why he set me off. It was his smile and the glow in his eyes. They way Mason smiled. He does too.

I some how fend the relapse into the games but its lurking there and I don't know how long I can stay with reality.

He smiles at me and Finnick. "Symphony right?One of the mentors from 12? And famous Finnick Odair. Do what do I owe the grace?".

My mouth has stopped working as I look at him so Finnick talks for me.

"We just wanted to drop by and see how the costumes are going and what not". He says.

I nod regaining my composure. "Yup. I hope we could see the costumes".

He ushered us inside. They were hanging up and looked like simple black uni-tards with boots. Then I noticed the crowns and capes. I looked at him carefully not wanting to have the memories flood back to forcefully.

"What are those? There not miner get ups?".I ask.

He nods. "I think the coal miner thing is very over done. I'll like to try something different. You'll see in the ceremonies".

I nod. "Just wanted to say hi then. We better get going".

I nearly drag Finnick out the door just as the first sob escapes me. The door closes as the tears come and I fall to my knees half way down the hall. Finnick picks me up and pulls me into a facility closet and tries to calm me down but I'm lost in one of the many flash backs we both get.

When I've calmed down to hiccups I try to talk.

"He doe—doesn't even look like him! It wa—was they eyes and s-smile.". I say quietly.

"I know. I know. Its okay", he soothes.

"We need to go back. I have to meet them down there. So do you". I say.

He nods. He gets me up and clasps my hand tightly. We are left alone until we pass a window and there are cameras crews and reporters. I stop before they can see us.

"I don't want to pretend. Not right now".I whisper hoarsly.

He nods and takes me a back way and down to the horses.

We break apart and finish down the hallway.

Once down with the Chariots we separate.

They look nervous. I force a smile.

"Guys ready?", I ask trying to ignore Cinna and focus on the capes.

"Nervous", Peeta replies.

"Don't be. Although I still don't understand what you are yet", I say trying to hide how thick my voice has become.

"They're lighting us on fire1", Katniss exclaims.

I stifle a laugh at her out burst. She doesn't seem the type to do that.

"Really?", I say. "Well you're bound to look better than me. I was in a skimpy coal miners thing. Very annoying the damn thing was". I shake my head.

They gape at me.

"What? It won't burn you. It'll be synthetic".

I'm drowned out by the music and I wave good bye and try not to look at Cinna as I walk to a car that will take me, Haymitch and the stylist to the other side.

**A/N: I'm sorry that this took two days to do. I was getting so frustrated with her meeting Cinna. I couldn't seem to get it right. Then after ten failed tries that part came along. I like that one. Poor Symphony, she cries like twice in this and has a flashback from the games! I'm so mean! And what does Symphony mean Finnick can't protect her forever? What is he doing for her? Find out next time! (which is bound to be later today as an apology for not getting it up yesterday!) **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here it is but of course! I am sorry that I didn't finish it yesterday. I had to re write like three things ten times so I got frustrated and stopped because I didn't like it. I would rather get it to you the best way possible and not on time and crappy. I've gotten 135 hits on this! That makes me feel the love guys. I mean really, I don't know why you guys want to read my stuff, Its still a shock. Enough babbling! Here it is! Please review!**

**EDIT: I know it said she hit it every time but it edited what it really said out. But I have fixed it. And with the other weapons she has a younger brother who like to play knights and dragons in the meadow. :)**

**Title: Symphony Of The Games**

**Rating:T(for now may go up in case of blood)**

**Disclaimer:I do not own The Hunger Games :( **

_**The Training (Day one)**_

_Mason and I were escorted down to the training room by Effie. Once there my eyes widened at the many different stations. Knots, edible plants, wrestling, weapons(spears, bows, swords, lances, maces, awls), Camouflage, fishing, fire starting, shelter making, it goes on and on. _

_ "Where are we going first?", he asks. _

_ I look around. I've never used a weapon before so I'll need it. Mason's used knifes before and he won our wrestling competition this year with his two brothers behind him. _

_ "Weapons",I say. _

_ We head over there and the only other tribute is the girl from 8. The careers are over at the wrestling mat. The trainer tells us the different types of weapons we can use. I pick up a spear. I look at the dummy then the trainer. He comes over and tells me how to throw it. I try and I hit the dummy but it doesn't go through. I try again. It impales this time. I take a few more throws then I try the bow and arrows at the shooting range. I miss again and again. One goes up and hits the ceiling. The trainer came over, fixed my posture and I started to skim the edges. After a few more tries I hit the target every time. I try a heavy bladed sword. I decided aganst it emidantly. I can't throw knives but Masons got that down. The mace is to heavy for me also. I stick with the long range weapons until the trainer introduces a sword to me. I start to shake no when he pulls it appart and its two blades instead of one. I reach for it eagerly and try it on the dummy. They seem apart of my arm and I decapitate two dummy's and then spar with an assistant. Good thing hes padded well because every thing has slashes on it. _

_ Mason has to pull me away from the weapons and brings me over to the edible food station. We memorize lots of things we can eat and what not to eat and we head over to the knots. After an hour of doing knots we break for lunch. _

_ Mason keeps looking at me funny as I stuff myself with food. _

_ "What?", I ask after I swallow. _

_ "You seemed to be having fun with the weapons.", he siad._

_ "Ya, so. It was fun".I say after I've swallowed. _

_ He gives a sigh and one last look then turns his attention to his food. I wonder about what he meant with the look. I simply shrug it off and concentrate on training._

Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt

I'm the only one sitting at the table. Peeta, Portia, and _Cinna_ are all out on the balcony. I'm slouched in my chair and looking down at the table. This could not get any worse. I thought that I wouldn't have to see Cinna again. I mean I chose to see him after all but I shouldn't be seeing him. Hes only here because of strategies. I think its Effie's fault. I plan on killing her in her sleep.

Effie comes back with Katniss and we all sit down. Haymitch has yet to make an appearance. I groan internally as Cinna sits across from me. Next to Katniss. Portia is on my right. And Peeta is at the head of the table with Effie on the foot. Good, I need Haymitch. If he shows up. I refuse to look Cinna in the eye and am glad when an Avox offers me wine and I gladly take it.

Haymitch shows up as soon as the food is being served. I look down at the soup and don't want to look up. Because as soon as I do I'll relapse straight into another memory. And theres no Finnick right now and Haymitch won't be a help.

Soon a cake is being brought out and the red head girl lights it on fire. I'm thankful its inbetween me and Cinna now. I can look up, my neck was starting to cramp. The blaze ends and Katniss speaks.

"What makes it burn is it alcohol? Thats the last thing I want—oh! I know you". She exclaims looking at the Avox.

All four of us look at her like shes insane. How would you know an Avox? You don't.

"Don't be ridiculous, Katniss. How could you possibly know an Avox? The very thought", Effie snaps.

"Whats an Avox?", she asks.

Haymitch goes about explaining what an Avox is and Effie adds to it. The Peeta pipes up about a Delly Cartwright look a like. I almost snort. I've seen the Cartwright's. Delly looks nothing like the red head. The table relaxes. Then Cinna speaks.

"Oh, well if thats all it is. And yes the cake has spirits,but all the alchol has burned off. I ordered it in honor of your firey dubet.".

I don't look at him as he speaks. We eat the cake and move into the sitting room to watch the recap of the opening. They 'ooh' as they come through again. Haymitch asks about the hand holdig.

"We start startiges tomorrow. So get here by breakfast",I say.

"Now go get some sleep as while the adults talk", Haymitch say in mock sweetness.

The two head off to bed. I get up to move back into the dinning room. I'm going to ask for water and I need to find an Avox. I look for one and then turn around and find Cinna looking at me. I freeze.

"You don't seem to like me much", he says.

Point blank. "I'm just not in the best of moods. Seeing two kids into the arena, one of them I know quite well from his brother". Should not have said that. Its not helping anything.

"I don't think that. What have I done? I would love to apologize". He continues. I look at any where but his green eyes. It will be the same look Mason had on the roof.

"Nothing. I apologize for my behavior. It was inappropriate."I skid around his question.

He doesn't get a chance to continue because an Avox comes in then and looks at me. He hands me a piece of paper then. I open it curiously and pale at what I read.

_'Come to the roof immediately. We have business to discuss, _

_President Snow'._

"Uhm, if you excuse me I have some where I need to be". I hold up the letter and start walking to the stairs leaving a confuse and probably slightly mad Cinna behind me.

I get up there and he sits in a plush chair looking out over the city. There's a table with tea on it and another chair next to him. I approach slowly and stop behind the chair.

"Hello Miss Acrate. Sit down".

I move around and sit . He looks at me smiling. A cold smile. A pink rose is in his lapel.

"I believe we have something to discuss then, Miss Acrate.".

I answer without squeaking. "Please, its Symphony, President Snow. And do what do we need to disscuss?". I ask trying to play dumb.

"Your _fling_ with one Finnick Odair has seemed to ended. Normally there are atleast three reports of the two of you all over each other by now.". He says cooly.

"And sir?". I ask. But I know exactly where this is going.

"I have many bidders who would love to have their own one night stand with you. Nearly as many as Mr. Odair", He continues.

My blood runs cold. "and if I refuse them, sir?".

He looks at me and frowns for the first time, his puffy lips wet with saliva. "There will be an _accident_ that will take your family. Understood".

"Of course sir." the tears are almost here.

"I will have more information sent to you. You're dismissed."

I get out of the chair and walk slowly back to the door and step down the stairs. But as soon as I'm in the hallway I'm running. The tears are welling. When I pass the sitting room there are calls for my name. I'm in the elevator before the reach me and punch the number four. I run through their level too with an odd look from one of the tributes and an Avox as I find Finnick's room.

I pound on the door until it opens with a disheveled looking Finnick standing there. He wakes up completely as soon as he sees my face. He pulls me inside and closes the door.

"What did he do?', Finnick almost growls.

"The same t-to you. I told you you couldn't keep them away forever!", I'm full on sobbing now.

He encloses me in his arms and rubs my back. I'm no where near done when he picks me up and sits me on the bed. I twist around and hide my face in a velvet pillow and scream into as loud and long as I can. Finnick rubs my back. After an indeffinate amount of time of screaming and crying I sit up with puffy eyes. Hes been crying too.

"I am so sorry that I couldn't protect you Sym.", he says.

"Its f-fine Finnicky. It was coming after all.", I sigh.

"Do you want me to take you back up?". He asks.

I shake my head furiously. "Can I stay with you? But I need to get up there early. Were doing startigies".

He nods his head and I strip down to my underwear and button up shirt. He encloses me in his arms as I continue to cry in my sleep. Wheter it be the 'bidders', Mason or Cinna. I sleep restlessly.

Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt

I wake up again at dawn with Finnick's arms around me. I looks at the clock. Its only three in the morning. Since I know I won't be sleeping any time soon I pull myself from his grasp and redress in the skirt and button up the shirt. I pick up the jacket and shoes and head back up. I jump in the shower and scrub my self down. I lotion and have my hair dryed and parted for me. I sit on my bed and order food since I won't have anything else to do. No one else is up and sleeping isn't an option. So I munch on poofy bread and oranges until I know I can head down to the dinning room.

**A/N: I have split the training into three days and the interveiws as one too. Please review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I have fixed the last chapter. And really guys? Six reviews, all from the same person? I don't feel the love much. Please guys, if you really want to keep reading please review. I'm not threating or anything its just that I lose my inspiration when its always the same person over and over...**

**More training! The flashbacks aren't nearly as long since its just the training andI don't want to bore you(that and I'm lazy!) And for the unanswered question of how shes so good with the weapons her brother, Beaker, liked to be a knight in the meadow. She learned how to hurl some big sticks around thanks to him and sometimes Holly. Thus the spears and sword firghting stuff. That and the trainer gives such good advice its like impossible to not hit the target. **

**Cinna is going to play a really big role because hes sending Symphony into flashacks all the time. And to clarify he looks NOTHING like Mason. Its his smile and the look in his eyes. You know how fragile they can get after the games. If not careful they can easily get set off. **

**Enough of me lets go to the story! **

**Title: Symphony Of The Games**

**Rating: T(for now may go up in case of blood) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games :( **

_**Training(Continued) **_

****_I woke early and changed into a pair of pants and a t-shirt. I knew for a fact that Mason wouldn't let me near the weapons today. That's probably a good thing too. I mean we need to learn how to live not just hunt people. _

_ I headed down to breakfast and found Effie and Mason there already. Haymitch wasn't anywhere to be seen. Go figure. I ate as Mason and Effie talked and soon she escorted us down to the gym. I looked at the weapons, eying the dual sword. It was by far my favorite. Instead we headed over to the camouflage station and went to work. _

_ "Um, hi can I join you?", a small voice asked. _

_ I looked up. It was the girl from 8. She had soft brown hair around her shoulders and wide chocolate eyes. No way she was older than thirteen. I smiled at her. _

_ "Sure". _

_ She picked up a bowl of green and dipped her fingers in and swirled on her arm. _

_ "I'm Krystal. Who are you?". She asked looking up at me. _

_ "I'm Symphony. That's Mason", I said and pointed at him. He was trying desperately to paint what the trainer was telling him. _

_ She giggled. "He doesn't paint very well does he?". _

_ I shake my head. "I don't either. He's the bakers son. His youngest brother does the cakes. The only artistic one in the family". _

_ She smiled. "I do the dyes for the clothes. So we I'm used to colors.". _

_ I like her. "Whats your favorite colors?". I say. _

_ "Bright pink. I hardly ever get to work with that color though. Whats yours?". _

_ I think about this for a minute. "Bright blue. Like the sky on a good day"._

_ "That's the colors I usually get stuck with", She says. _

_ I pause a moment and think this over. "We should be allies.". _

_ Her face is shocked. "R-really? What about him? You guys seem close.". _

_ I nod. "We're best friends and going in this togther. I would love to have you too. You could paint us into a tree or something". _

_ She laughs. "But I'm so much younger than him and you"._

_ "I'm only a year older than you. I'm only fourteen". _

_ "I'm twelve". _

_ Her life being stolen at such a young age. "Hes eighteen and strong. Well make him carry everything". _

_ We both laugh and he looks over at us. I simply wave. I'm glad that she came over. _

_ We continue for the next two days to train and chat with some of the tributes. On the last day we have to show the game makers one skill. I plan on showing them the dual swords and perhaps the bow. It really depends and all. One by one the room empties out. Soon its just me and Mason. _

_ "Good luck", we both say to each other. _

_ We laugh and hes called. I count the time off in my head. Seven minutes and thirty five seconds later I'm called through. I get through and there actually paying attention. _

_ What did he do? I wonder. _

_ I wave to them and head to the weapons quickly. I use the spear first and back up a yard each time I throw. I then move to the bow and arrows and shoot the dummy's rolling around and dodging like real battle. I finally approach with the dual swords. I slash and start giggling as I decapitate and disembody dummy after dummy. Finally I have 'killed' them all I set the swords down and face the Gamemakers. _

_ Some of them are smiling others nodding. They dismiss me and I walk out panting but smiling. I think I'll get a fairly good score. _

_ Effie tells us to eat a lot and get to bed early. Haymitch is as drunk as ever and Mason is sullen. After we eat Mason drags me down the hall and up to the roof. I smile at him as we get up there. _

_ "Whats wrong?", I ask. _

_ He sighs. "What did you do?", He asks. _

_ "The weapons of course", I say as if its obvious. It should be. _

_ He pauses."Sym. Do you know what I want to do?".He says staring of at the darkening sky. _

_ "What?". I ask. I think that that wasn't the right answer._

_ "I want to die myself. Not something new in the games". He says. _

_ I give him a funny look. "Die yourself. Won't you be yourself?". I say. _

_ He gives a shrug. "I don't know. The games do horrible things". _

_ We sit in silence for a while._

_ "Promise we something Mason". _

_ "What?". _

_ "Promise I don't have to kill you", I say tuning to face him. Were going in as allies, we decided that awhile ago but I don't want it to come down to just us. _

_ He looks at me. "On one condition". _

_ "What?". _

_ In answer he gives me a kiss and then walks back to the door. "Deal". _

_ After he leaves I know I was right that it wasn't the answer he was looking for to 'what did you do'. I think he meant to say 'what did they do to you'. I realize what the looks the gave me the last three days mean. And I realize one more thing. _

_ I have been turned by the games. _

Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt

I came in second for breakfast. Katniss is already down here and is dipping rolls in hot choclate. She looks at me.

"Yes?", I say looking up from the bowl of hot grain I just stuck a spoon into.

"I heard running in the hallway last night. Was everything all right?",she asks.

"Of course, why wouldn't it be?". I say.

"Just wondering and all".

I'm saved from answering because Haymitch and Peeta come in. My heart starts to ache at seeing Peeta. I will make sure that he lives.

Haymitch eats several platters of stew before he speaks. I hardly eat at all. I have no appeitite because of last night. I have until Katniss and Peeta are in the arena. Then Snow will pounce and then I will have no where to go.

"So lets get down to business. Training. First off if you like, we'll coach you sepretly. Decide now.".

I let them babble on without me. Haymitch owes me that much. I have done it by myself for the last five games. His turn. Katniss and Peeta start fighting over what they can and can't do.

"He can wrestle", Katniss starts ranting about that.

Then Peeta tells her what his mother said about her. I interrupt.

"Oh my god, will you shut up!". I shout.

They fall quiet and look at me. "Well coach you together end of story.".

I shove a spoonful of grain in my mouth so I can't answer.

Haymitch starts talking then about what they should and shouldn't do when training. They start to protest when he wants them to stick togther. I nod in agreement.

They finish eating and soon leave with Effie for the training room. Its just me and Haymitch. I'm gunna get it now".

"What the hell happened last night.", He asks. "He went into the dinning hall, Cinna followed you. He came back looking unhappy and then ten minutes later you come dashing through the hall way like a mad man and jump in the elevator".

I don't look up. "Haymitch...".

"Don't you Haymitch me, what happened!".

My head snaps up and I push my chair out knocking it over. "Snow happened that's what!".

My eyes are tearing up but I don't let them fall. His eyes widen a bit. He knows just what Snow is doing.

"I left to get some water and Cinna followed me. An Avox came and gave me the note and I went up to the roof. He told me what I had to do and the threat. I came back and went to Finnick.".

I sit down in another chair. Haymitch has known what Finnick has been doing for a while.

He nods. "But what did you do to Cinna to put him in such a foul mood?".

I don't want to answer that. I want to run away again. But I can't move. I look up at Haymitch who's waiting for an answer.

"He sent me into a flashback", I say with a solid voice. I look him in the eye. He raises an eyebrow.

"Me and Finnick went down to see him when you were being magically transformed from drunk head to someone sober. I know he doesn't look anything like him but it was the glow in his eyes and his smile that made me flashback. Finnick had to carry me away and calm me down in a supply closet.".

Haymitch laughs at that one. I glare at him.

"Did you tell him that?".

"What do you think 'Mitchy?". I hiss at him.

He raises his hands in surender. "Ok, Ok. But you need to tell him. He's wondering what he did wrong and wants to aplogize".

I purse my lips. "I'll try".

"Okay then."

I start to the elevator. "I'm gunna go see Finnik. Don't get to drunk", I announce as I enter the door. I think that he snorted behind me.

The next two day goes by in a similar fashion. See them ohf to training, talk with Haymitch about not seeing Cinna, see Finnick and talk to him about Cinna, Haymitch, the games and what to do when snow makes his move.

The night on day three is much different however. We discover that Katniss shot at the game makers. Effie scolds her. She goes to bed first. Effie then leaves. Peeta then starts talking.

"I want to be coached separately." He says

Haymitch and I look at each other. "Why the change?". I ask.

"Because of Katniss. I want her to be the one that goes home".

My jaw drops at him. Haymitch merely raises an eyebrow.

"Why?".

"Because I love her".

I snap my jaw shut. Then I begin my yelling.

"NO! I will not have that! Mason", I choke on the name, "Would kill me if I didn't bring you home! I picked you over her the day pf the reaping!".

He looks surprised at my outburst and the mention of his brother.

"I want her to go home. She has more to go home to. And I want to tell them that in my interveiew. Make her look appealing".

I shake my head. "No way am I—".

I don't get to finish because Haymitch clamps his hand over my mouth.

"Fine. Well tell Katniss about the separation tomorrow".

I fling his hand of me after that.

"I'm really sorry Symphony. But I have to do this."

I stand up and shake my head. "You're just like him. He died for me too".

And I leave the table without a look back.

**A/N: Its up! I hope you guys like Krystal. Shes kinda like Rue I guess. But she paints instead of flies. He he. Pretty please review! (other than my usual reviewer!) I hope you guys enjoyed it. Poor Symphony. I think its like seeing her own games all over again. The boy promising the girl to do anything to bring her home. Even death. **

**Till next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: My fingers are seriously hurting for you guys, its my stupid arthritis acting up for no damn reason. If I was in charge of the world that and several other tings would be going. Wow, really long flashback. Well I really hope you like it and please guys, review. It makes me happy. :)**

**Title: Symphony Of The Games**

**Rating:T(for now, may go up in case of blood)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games :(**

_**Interviews**_

_ We all sit in front of the television as they announce the scores. Were waiting in suspense the most since were they get there. And mine is..._

_ "An eight!", I cheer as I stand up and jump around. Effie beams at me. _

_ Masons comes on. Its a seven. He nods at it. _

_ "What did you do?", I ask. _

_ "Shelter making. Peeta frosts the cakes but I'm the one who makes them." _

_ I smile at him. "Good job. I noticed that Krystal got an eight too. I bet she painted herself right into a tree". _

_ He smiles and nods. _

_ "So you two are going in as allies and have a third ally too? I'm impressed", Effie says. _

_ "Thank you, Effie", I reply. _

_ She smiles. "Make sure to get to bed soon. We have to get you ready for the interveiws!". _

_ We walk of to our rooms and attempt to sleep. _

_ The next morning is close to hell. _

_ Haymitch was pulled together by Effie so we could use him for today. I'm with effie for four hours and she has me working to the very last second. I'm in five inch heels and a floor length dress. I can't hitch it up above the ankle and shes showing me how to walk with correct posture and sit up straight. And don't forget the smiling. Smile here, smile there. Smile before talking, while talking after talking. I am relived when I get to go to Haymitch and that's saying something. _

_ I'm more stubborn than he is and hes already a bit drunk. So I did most of it. I will be nice and sweet. Endearing in a way. But I will be determined. _

_ The next day are the interviews. But I have to get dressed by the good old prep tea and stylist. The do a full body polish and scrub my black hair with all kinds of things. I'm rubbed down and soon I'm ready for the out fit. _

_ Metron comes in with a garment bag. I smile at him the best I can. _

_ "Close your eyes!", he says. _

_ I do and he slips it over my head. I'm turned away from the mirror as I step into the shoes, there at least five inches. I guess hes trying to help me seem taller. And I turn around. The girl in front of me is not me. _

_ Her black hair is curled and put up in places. Her eyes seem darker with the pale blue dress on. Oh the dress! Its a pale sky blue, my favorite color, and is strapless. It was like gossamer and flowed to the floor. The earings hung like starts over my dark hair. The shoes had my toes peak out and were a pure white. I turn and look at Metron. _

_ "Thank you so much". I say. I really mean it. _

_ He beams at me. "Of course, of course. Now come on!". _

_ I'm ushered out and we meet up with Mason. He looks fairly recognizable in a suit with a dark red tie. He gapes at me for a moment. I smile at him, now at his head height. He finds a way to get his bearings and offers his arm. I giggle and take it._

_ We make it down to the stage in one piece, I have to hike the dress up a bit, and we sit down on the stage. I sit like a lady and smile a bit. Being in district twelve means that I'm second to last and then Mason goes. We wait the three minutes for each tribute. The districts tic away. One, two, five, seven, ten, eleven. The boy finishes and its my turn to go.I walk up, thankfully not tripping in the heels and sit down with Caesar He beams at me. _

_ "Hello Symphony Acrate", He says happily._

_ I can't help but think of how repulsive the pink his hair, eyes and lips are. "Hello Caesar"._

_ "So,what did you think when you were reaped?"._

_ Like I'd be telling you! "I thought 'how was my family going to survive'. I mean, my mom works with the butcher all the time and my dads in the mines. My two siblings Beaker and Holly are only nine and ten so they can't work. I do whatever work I can find to keep them going. I can't see them starve"._

_ I get an aw, from the crowd at my love for my family. _

_ "What about your fellow tribute, Mason Mellark?"._

_ I purse my lips for a moment. "It was horrible. Hes eighteen after all, it was his last year, and hes my best friend. That was the biggest thought in my head. That I would have to try and kill him to survive". _

_ The crowd responds sympathetically._

_ Caesar looks really upset. "That's just horrible. I would hate see that"._

_ I'm sure you would. "But you are. Were both going in after all"._

_ We talk about my life at home, the shock of the capitol and Mason. It keeps coming back to him. The buzzer sounds and I wave as I walk back to my seat._

_ Ceasar likes Mason, you can tell. I tune most of it out on accident until I'm mentioned._

_ "So, what about Miss Acrate, huh? Best friends and all"._

_ He smiles at him. "We've been friends since she started school. She would come around to the bakery asking if we needed any odd jobs done that we could pay her for. I'm surprised she befreinded me after all. My middle brother is much closer to her age."_

_ "That's really sweet that you've been really close. But now what since shes trying to kill you?"._

_ "Oh don't worry Ceasar she won't be trying to kill me". _

_ He cocked an eyebrow. "Why ever not?"._

_ "Because. I'm doing everything I can to get her home. I am going to die for her"._

_ The crowd gasps but then holds their breath for what Ceasar will respond._

_ "Your that close of friends?", He asked._

_ Mason looked a the ground and then up at me. "I love her". _

_ The crowd gasps and cries out for him and Caesar looks absoultly shocked. I am too. I never thought that he would tell them buzzer sounds and he makes it back to his seat. _

Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt

Haymitch and I started with Peeta and Katniss got Effie first. He wouldn't even let me start the argument of me getting him out instead of her. I then slouched through the whole thing where we,mostly Haymitch for once, decided how he would play it and how he would confess his love for her so she would become more desirable. The four hours were up and Katniss came down from an unhappy session with Effie.

We break for lunch and then things really go down hill. We can't seem to figure out how to present her. We try going humble but she can not gush. We try cocky but she doesn't have the arrogance She seem to vulnerable for feriocity. Shes not witty. Funny. Sexy. Or mysterious.

Haymitch started drinking at witty, I joined at the middle of funny and he had a nasty tone in his voice and I had hiccups.

"I give up sweet heart. Just answer the questions and try not to let the audience see how openly you despise them".

She doesn't come to dinner. Its too quiet and its awkward. Fifteen minutes in we here a large crash followed by several other crashes and shouting. The red headed girl runs off to see whats going on. It gets worse too. Cinna decides to come up then and chat with us. I look away and I can tell hes frowning.

It takes him twice to get my attention but I look up any way and arm myself to fight off whatever memory starts to overcome me. The second I look in those eyes and the glimmar of releif and the smile brings on a really painful flashback. But I keep it at bay.

"Can I talk to you in private?", He asks.

I can't refuse with witnesses so I comply. We move to the sitting room.

"Whats wrong?", he asks.

I look away and suppress the memory. "Nothing. Cinna, its not your fault".

He steps closer to me and I'm aware of how close he is. His hand comes to my cheek and moves me to look at him. This doesn't help the memory because this is how it went in the cave.

"Please tell me whats wrong Symphony", he nearly whispers. "What did I do?".

The memory crashes over me and I break down. I'm half there and half here.

"You remind me off him. T-that's why I couldn't look you in the eyes. Its the same glow, the same hope and passion that was in his. That's why I said it wasn't your fault. Its just you trigger the flashbacks and—".

I don't say any more as he wraps his arms around me soothes me in my ear. This is almost exactly how it went in the cave. I feel like I'm with Mason again. But when I've stopped sniffling and we pull away something is different this time.

Because its me who leans forward to find his lips this time.

**A/N: WOA! Flashback for Symphony and they kiss. I could blame it on her slightly deloutional state from the flashback or she might like him. Well see how this develops. Any one who wants to see Cinna/Symphony please let me know! (how do you even come up with a ship name for that? If you think of one let me know!)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello lovlies! Sorry no update yesterday, it was fathers day and I was really busy. I went to church with a friend, then I went to a hospital to visit my granddad and then went to dinner with my other granddad. I wasn't home AT ALL! But here it is. Also, I have started an SYOT so if you want to submit one or two tributes for me go check it out. Bubbles Drizzle has come up with a ship name. Cinphony. Why didn't I think of that? I still don't know if they will get together or if I will kill Cinna(Imagine how unstable Symphony would be then!And then what if I do kill Finnick? She'll be worse than Annie!) But we will get there when we get there. **

**Title:Symphony Of The Games**

**Rating:T(it will be going up next chapter I believe)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games :(**

_**The Games(Part 1)**_

_I barely sleep at all tonight. I try but I can't. And too soon Effie's calling me to get up. I don't brush through my hair and I pull on the first clothes I can find. Metron will fix me up. I'm his work after all, we can't be sloppy. Effie sniffs at my appearance and we head onto the roof. A latter drops from a hovercraft and once I touch it it freezes me into place. I'm hauled up and they place the tracker in my forearm. It reads your vital signs so its how they know your dead and not knocked out._

_ They allow me up after that then and I look out the windows. Were really high up.I've never been scared of heights really. Until now. But in my defense I have never been this far up. Soon the windows black out and we land. I'm ushered inside and into my launch room._

_ Metron tsks at my hair but fixes the mob of black tangles. And all I can do is eat and drink until my clothes arrive. Its at least twenty minutes until they show up. Its a pair of shorts and sturdy hiking boots with a cotton hoodie and black t-shirt. He looks them over._

_ "Well your in shorts so it won't get too cold and the boots are meant for rough terrain, they'll get a good grip on the ground for running."._

_ I smile at him and he helps me get dressed. I stuff myself and then move to sipping water. Soon I'm being called and I step into the tube. I smile at Metron._

_ "I'm glad you've made one of my last years great",he says._

_ I smile softly. "How about I win and I can make it better." _

_ He looks up and then beams at me. "I would love you for life". _

_ He kisses me on both cheeks and I'm being lifted up. I sheild my eyes because its so bright. I look around. A sparse forward to my front and left, a lake to my right. I look behind me and gawk at the cliffs and caves above me. Great for hiding in, but I've never really climbed. I bet Krystal hasn't either. _

_ I turn back around and look at the Cornucopia. The light bouncing off the gold. I see packs scattered around and bread. I know I'm going to need a pack and I have two people watching my back. I can do this. _

_ "Ladies and Gentlemen let he Sixty-ninth Hunger begin!". _

_ We have to stand there for sixty seconds. I grip the locket around my neck. It's my token. From Mason. I look closer and I see the dual swords. I loved so much. They will be mine. I see Krystal to my left. I nod at her then point to the stuff around the cornicopia. All the packs and what not. She nods. She gets supplies, I get the weapons. _

_ The gong sounds and I'm off. I make it second to the horn, my only company is the boy from four. We look at each other for less than a second and then go rooting through everything. I grab the swords, a spear, a light yellow pack I pull over my shoulder just as a knife wizzes by my head. I grab that too. I run around the tributes now at the horn and make my way to the end of it. I see krystal with two packs on her shoulders and something in her arms running to the forest. They'll leave her alone, shes too far out of range now. But wheres Mason. There he is. Hes doging the girl from district seven's axe. The knife folds in on its self and I jam it in my pocket. I attach the swords to my waist and run tworads him. _

_ The axe makes contact with his shoulder. He screams. Its the only thing I hear. I'm ten feet away when I hurl the spear at her and it enters her body. She screams and falls over. I make it too him and yank the thing out of her. Masons petrified._

_ "Come on Mason!", I yell at him._

_ He snaps to attention and I hand him the spear. We make it into the woods when the cannon goes off. It was hers probably. We find Krystal in a bush and she hands the other pack to Mason. _

_ "Where do we go?". She asks. Her eyes widen at the blood on it. _

_ I look behind me at the cliffs. "I say we go far in, double back and get to the cliffs"._

_ They look at me, then each other then backs to me. They nod. And we head off into the unknown. _

* * *

><p>I pulled back sharply and clapped my hands over my mouth tears still streaming down my face. He looks absolutely shocked. He touches his lips lightly then looks at me. His green eyes mischevious looking. And I actually don't feel a flashback coming on.<p>

"I am so sorry", I say around my hands.

He smiles. "You were having a flashback from the cave weren't you?",he asks.

He knows my games? "Yes. You know my games?".

He nods. "You should go to bed. You got a big day tomorrow and need to be able to focus. Do you want me to get you anyone?".

Hes ushering me down the hallway. I stand in front of my door. "Yes. Can you get me Finnick Odair?".

He cocks an eyebrow at me. "The sex symbol of Panem? You want me to get you the _sex symbol_?",he asks in disbelief.

"If you knew him like I do you wouldn't think that.",I say quietly.

"All I've heard off between you two is the fling you had going. And I heard it was over".

I sigh, crying again. His hands are on my arms.

"What did I say?", he asks.

I shake my head. "One day Cinna, I promise I will tell you. I will tell you everything you want to know about the _fling_ and district 12 and the games and M-mason. But not tonight. But I promise Cinna. I really do".

He smiles at me softly then kisses my cheek. "I will send your Finnick up then".

I head into my room and flop disgracefully on my bed. He comes no less then five minutes later.

"Hi", I say as he sits down on my bed.

_ "Do _you wanna tell me what happened?".

I sit up and am determined not to cry. And I don't for once as I explain what has happened. He rubs my back soothingly.

"Don't worry. Soon you'll get to go home and you won't have to see—".

"But Finn! I'll have to deal with him, and Snow, and all the damn 'bidders' again next year. And you've made me in high value with them too!", I say angrily and stand.

I look at him. His face shows hurt. "Oh my god, Finn, I didn't mean it that way! I'm sorry!", I say and sit next to him.

He smiles at me. "Its fine, Sym. Your under a lot of stress its fine. You should sleep now".

I smile. "Stay with me?".

He nodded. And for the second time I fought off the nightmares with his arms around me.

* * *

><p>Finnick woke me at five and headed back to his floor. I showered and dressed in tight black pants and a low black t-shirt. I wander out bare foot at first but Effie sends me back to get the a pair of the many heels she left for me. I pick them up and wander back out bare foot again. She looks like she wants to smack her forehead but smiles a strained smile at me.<p>

Haymitch looks sober but has a flask with him. I give him a look and he shrugs.

"I promised if they didn't interfere I would stay sober enough, doesn't mean I'm stopping.".

I sigh and lean aganst the elevator. "Why is life so cruel? I'm stuck with you, the games, Snow, and Effie. Not to mention miss pouty pants and he-who-won't-listen-to-me. Its not fair".

Haymitch gives a chuckle. "It hasn't been fair since they pulled your name out of the ball".

I nod in agreement. He may be drunk, but he has his moments.

Were soon a floor under the training rooms. The control rooms. Haymitch and I head to the one on the far end marked 12. After we get set up we go and say hi to friends and socialize until we need to be in the control room. We here the count down and rush back to our room. Katniss looks ready to run to the golden horn and Haymitch smacks his forehead. Peeta is ready to run too, but not to the Cornucopia. We hold our breath as the gong sounds and their off. Katniss gets a pack and knife then heads to the forest. One of our screens light up and is following her. The main one has the bloodbath going on and the third has Peeta hanging out and collecting. Stuff. Cannon after cannon fires. I'm glad to that Rue got out. Even though I know she has to die to save our tibute, I hope she doesn't die by the carears.

The bloodbath finally dies down and Peeta tries to get in with the carear pack. Haymitch and I are gaping at him. They let him in though after he shows his knife throwing abilities and he can cook. Things get quiet then and I know we won't need to worry until night fall. I exit and head for the buffet.

"Seems like one of yours teamed up with my pack", Finnick says as he comes up.

I shrug. "Neither of them really litened to us. Katniss got out of there after she got stuff and eah..".I trail off.

We spend most of the time then socalizing with the other mentors. I really like listening to Mags and have her tell us about her time in the arena. Shes the oldest one here after all. We rush back when we here a cannon and the carear pack has struck. And right bellow Katniss. Too. I'm actually hoping that they find and get her but no such luck. They walk away and she lives.

I sigh. It will be a very long hunger games.

**A/N: There it is! Hope you like. Please come visit my SYOT! **


End file.
